


Rules of partnership

by Belti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: After saving Xandar, Peter and the others said their goodbyes and take different paths...well not all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in after the events of the first movie of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Man, it felt so good to be praised like that. Weeks ago he left the planet of Xandar as an arrested man, and now Peter Quill was going to leave as a hero. It was a good thing that Nova Prime erased all his past criminal record, so he could start from zero, with no worries. Maybe he could start as a mercenary, taking bodyguard jobs and stuff like that, it felt so great to do something good for once. Ronan was now dead, and the orb was safe in Xandar, honestly Peter didn't want to do anything with that thing again. It was not only dangerous, but the power he felt when he used it to destroy the Accuser...it was scary. 

It was also a good chance to find out more about his origins...according to the Nova Corps, he was half human, which explained why he survived direct contact with the purple orb. But he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know who was his father. Returning to Earth wasn't an option...too many bad memories.

A part of him thought that the others would stay with him and they could make a crew of badass guys, like Flash Gordon's crew, but they soon started to part ways, Quill didn't blame them, they wanted to start from zero like he planned to do. At least they could contact between them in case of an emergency.

Rocket and Groot were the firsts to leave. Everybody thought that the giant tree man died saving them from the crash of Ronan's ship, but somehow he survived and started to regrow from one of the branches that didn't burn during the fall. He was like a baby, with curious eyes and everything caught his attention. Peter wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave someone as innocent as "Baby" Groot with Rocket, but they have been friends for a long time, and Peter knew that the Raccoon would get very pissed if he expressed his complains. But hopefully the little plant was in good hands...more or less.

Nebula didn't die nor escape. During their stay in Xandar she returned and tried to kill her sister Gamora. They fought in what could be described as a fucking epic battle, with giant cannons and a lot of ships that ended crashing...and somehow they ended making amends. God, Peter was glad to not have siblings, he wasn't ready to handle with that awkward family crap. Gamora and Nebula decided to work together and find a way to kill their father Thanos once and for all. The green skinned woman told Peter that it would be dangerous, but if she needed help she would contact the others. Peter understood and wished luck to the sisters. He and Gamora formed a good friendship, despite Quill's previous advances. 

And Drax...he left without saying nothing. Peter was kinda sad by it, but he could understood. The Destroyer wanted revenge for the murders of his wife and daughter and now that Ronan was dead, Thanos remained. He would probably cross paths with Gamora and Nebula, but it saddened Peter. Despite his impulsive attitude and wish of retribution that almost got them killed a couple of times, Peter felt that he could trust in Drax and after saving Xandar he thought that he got closer to the others. At least he hoped he could have said goodbye before parting ways.

Well but now he couldn't change the past, Peter thanked Nova Prime for her generousity and soon got into the Milano, ready to start a new life. Minutes later he abbandoned the planet and was back in space. The emptiness that surrounded him was almost familiar to him and he felt again like in home. He set the autopilot and got up from his seat. Maybe a small nap could help him think about his next step, he was alone and nobody would bother him.

Or that was what he thought. When he left the cockpit he started to hear a strange sound. It was some kind of creak. It was like someone was munching chips...with a confused expression Peter looked around and yelled of surprise and took a couple of steps back as he found out the origin of the sound. -Drax! What are you doing here?-asked Peter with shock.-And are those my chips?-

In front of him in one of the alleys stood Drax, like a statue, eating slowly from a bag of chips. -I'm practically invisible...no one can detect me...-replied with a mutter before bringing another chip slowly to his mouth. Peter rolled his eyes.

-Drax I can hear you and see you...-replied the half human. Although to be honest he wasn't aware of Drax's presence since he got in the ship...but he wasn't going to admit it in front of him.       -Since when are you here?- asked Peter.

-Since yesterday-answered Drax after swallowing another chip. So he had been there since he left without saying anything?

-But why? I thought you left Xandar without saying nothing to the others-said the former ravager.

-I said my goodbyes to the racoon, the tree and the green wench-explained Drax. Peter rolled his eyes again, they had already told the destroyer a lot of times to call Gamora by her name, but honestly it was better than when he called her green whore. -But as I want us to work together I decided to wait for you in the Milano-explained Drax.

-Wait...are you saying that you want to travel with me?-asked Peter with surprise. The other man nodded. -But why?-asked again Peter. What about his vengeance?

-I'll still look for a chance to gut Thanos for what he did to my family-answered Drax like if he was reading his mind, some anger in his eyes. -But I think we formed a good team together...and I would like to form...a partnership-replied Drax after a short pause.

-Oh-said Peter with a nod. He couldn't help but smile a little as it would mean a chance to team up with one of his new partners, and having Drax's strenght at his side would come handy and he knew he could trust in the guy. -So then you missed me that much, uh?-asked Peter teasingly.

Drax stayed impasive. -I've seen you in action before and with your behaviour and crazy plans, your chances of survival would be higher with someone at your side-replied the Destroyer simply and bluntly.

-Geez...thanks for the vote of trust...-said Peter with a roll of his eyes. For someone who had troubles with metaphors, Drax could be really direct sometimes. 

-So what do you say? Would you like a partnership with me?-asked Drax, Peter wasn't aware of the glint of hope in the destroyer's face. 

Peter mentally checked the pros and cons of teaming up with Drax. The alien could be impulsive sometimes and if he killed someone in an anger fit by accident, things could become complicated and could have troubles with the Nova Corps again. But Quill trusted in him, after passing through a lot of weird crap together, he felt that this could work. -Alright then, let's try this-said Peter finally. Drax showed a small smile briefly. -But to make this work, you'll have to follow what I do, as we have to be careful with this second chance-explained Peter.

The Destroyer nodded and was about to take a couple of steps towards Peter, when he walked towards the cockpit. -Well, I'm going to check some of my old contacts now, to see if we can get some works-said the half human as he left Drax there. -You can make yourself comfortable in the other bedroom of the sip. It's not very big, but I can assure that conditions are much better than in prison-explained Peter. Quill felt optimistic that they would work well together.

-Yes...-said Drax a small hint of sadness in his expression.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Peter Quill, the famous Starlord (at least according to him), formed a partnership with Drax the Destoyer and things have gone well. They worked pretty well together, Peter proved to be the brains of the team, finding the works that could pay them well without getting too many troubles with the law and his wits saved the duo from some dangerous situations. Drax proved to tbe the brawn of the group, as his intimidating presence was usually more than enough to scare their enemies and avoid combat, and when Peter's intelligence wouldn't work to save the situation, the Destroyer used all his raw strenght and battle skills to get them out of the danger.

And they didn't have communication issues, well most of the time they worked almost at unison. There were occassional times that Drax would simply jump to beat someone or that Peter's not so smart mouth would getting them more enemies than friends, but despite that they were able to survive together. He felt much closer towards the alien thanks to the work and living together in the Milano wasn't too much of a trouble, Peter was usually the one in charge of the cooking, because Drax's tastes and skills were...very questionable. They practically got along well and respected each other personal space. Although Peter wasn't aware of the glances that Drax gave to him occasionally.

Peter had to admit that at first he had his doubts about this team up, but Drax always listen to the half human, well most of the time, but he always waited for the former ravager's instructions.  Peter could trust him with his life. And he felt more comfortable with the company of the tattoed man. Whenever Drax got injured, Quill did his best to nurse him back to health, something that the other alien appreciated, Peter believed that it was something related to the honor of warriors or a shit like that. But Peter had to admit that he enjoyed taking care of another one. Although he would never admit it outloud.

There were only a couple of troubles in their partnership, like when Peter wanted to focus in expand his romantic conquests, no matter male or female, Drax always found a way to intimidate them and made them ran away. It frustrated the former ravager and he couldn't understand why Drax would behave like that. They have been working so hard for months, Peter earned spending a romantic time with someone and probably Drax too, but he guessed that the Destroyer wouldn't be interested in other partners, as he was probably still mourning his wife and daughter.

He decided not to push the subject as it was probably too personal and he didn't want to anger Drax. Besides, Peter would be an hypocrite if he tried to push the subject as he didn't want to talk about his mother, something that was really complicated for him to do. No, it was better not to screw up what they currently have. Despite those small issues they got along really well.

After earning another reward for another good work, they stopped in Knowhere to buy provisions and weapons. They separated to finish the tasks much faster, Drax had more experience buying weapons, and Peter knew the right places to get supplies without spending too much credits. Yup, they were the perfect team.

Once Peter finished buying everything they needed and paid for it, he ordered the seller to move all their provisions to the Milano. He had done it a lot of times as he could trust in the vendor and if he tried anything funny, Drax could easily deal with him. He looked at the hour on his wrist device and smiled. He had a couple of minutes to go to his favourite bar and drink something before reuniting with the Destroyer.

A couple of minutes later, he ordered a strong drink sitting on a stool, a smirk on his face as he took the beverage and sighed of pleasure after taking a big sip. Maybe he should call Drax and have some drinks with him, he would love this place. It was noisy and there were some occasional bar fights. He smiled briefly at the thought of Drax having fun here. When he realized it, he waved his head and closed his eyes. No, it was better to forget that as it could ruin things.

It was in that moment that he felt a large hand behind the back of his head which pushed his head against the bar. Peter lost consciousness by the impact.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor of an alley, his hands cuffed behind his back, not sure how long he was out and quickly realized that he wasn't alone. In front of him stood four men with wicked expressions. He recognized them as Ravagers. Fuck, did Yondu wanted to get revenge on him after everything with the orb? Couldn't he move on?

-Finally you are awake you little shit-said the man that seemed to be in charge of the small group. Peter easily remember that ugly face that looked like someone shitted on him, Peter hated him a lot and his stupid name. The other three laughed alongside him.

-Yeah, although I would have wish to wake up with a much better company- replied Peter with a glare, decided to use his smart mouth to distract them. -So where is Yondu?-asked the half human. He was surprised he wasn't here, theatening him with his arrow.

The ugly alien grunted, his eyes filled with rage. -He expelled us from the crew. After all the years I served that ashole!-replied angered before kicking Peter in the stomach.

Peter hissed in pain, but didn't remove his eyes from the other man. -Oh yeahhh...so unfair...-said Peter with sarcasm. -Yondu should have kicked out the trash long time ago-

His face got kicked, and Peter could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. They seemed really focused in beating him, that they weren't paying attention to Peter's cuffed hands. Trying to release himself and escape would be impossible, they probably took his blaster and were reaslly armed. But they didn't remove his wrist device, which had a communicator and a tracking device. Carefully and slowly he was able to activate it.

He prayed that Drax could get the message and locate him as soon as possible. Long time ago, trusting his life to another one would be something impossible to think, but he could trust the warrior with his life. He knew that Drax would find him...

-You should be more careful with your words...you'll regret insulting the great Taserface!-said the man.

The brunette rolled his eyes. Man how much he hated that stupid name. Which kind of ashole would call himself like that? He couldn't help but let out a laugh. -Why are you laughing?-asked angry Taserface.

-What do you think? Shiteater was already taken?-asked Peter with a cocky smirk. He got another kick in the stomach, this one was pretty strong. Peter coughed some blood and grunted in pain. At least the idiots were distracted and it would allow him to buy some time till rescue arrived.

-Laugh all you want. I'll be the last one laughing when I send your corpse to Yondu-said with ugly smirk Taserface, his henchmen laughed. 

Peter then glared at him with some anger. Despite his many arguments with Yondu and the issues they had, Peter had some care towards the blue skinned alien, as the leader of the Ravagers more or less raised him. It was probably the closest thing of a father figure Peter would have in his entire life.

Quill angrily tried to struggle and the expelled Ravagers laughed. -Ah, now you don't find the situation fun, uh?-asked teasingly Taserface. He and his men started to beat Peter without mercy for some minutes. Peter grunted and did his best to stay conscious, trying to fight back despite his restraints without too much success.

-Oh yes, I'll enjoy to see Yondu's face when I send him your beaten body. It was because of you that he kicked my out of the gang...after you ruined everything by giving the orb to the Nova Corps. You softened Yondu, because he wanted to let you walk away freely after betraying us...-explained the ugly alien with hate in his eyes. -While he is shocked with your death, I'll take the chance to kill him and take over the Ravagers, lead them in the right way-

Peter was covered in bruises and blood, but still glared defiantly at Taserface. -If you think you can get away with all this bullshit, you are wrong...-muttered Peter angrily.

Taserface laughed. -Despite your position you are still so cocky? I like that-said before aiming his blaster at Peter. -As a reward for your arrogance I'll let you choose where do you want me to shoot you. The head? The heart? The stocmach?-started to ask with a laugh. Peter was starting to feel exhausted after all the beating, he was doing to stay conscious. -You'll say hello to Yondu in hell, Quill-

Before he could pull the trigger, he heard one of the three henchmen yell in pain and fell to the ground. Taserface and his henchmen looked in confussion as he had been stabbed in the back by a large knife. The alien was already dead.

The three former ravagers turned their eyes to the end of the alley and in front of them stood a large and muscular man, with red tattoos across all his green skin, armed with knifes. -See? I told you you wouldn't get away...ashole...-muttered Peter with a weak chuckle. He knew that Drax would arrive and safe him.

Drax looked at Peter's beaten form in the floor, and then glared at Taserface and his men with an assasin glare charged with hate. He would make them pay for what they did. -You have made the biggest mistake of your lives...but don't worry, I Drax the Destroyer, will make sure you'll regret it in your last moments-threatened the warrior as he started to take steps towards them.

Taserface and his men aimed their blasters at Drax. -You should better hurry up and ran with the tail between your legs. You don't want to become enemies with me, Taserface-replied the alien trying to look menacing, but taking a couple of steps back.

-Your name is Taserface?-asked Drax with his serious expression. The other Ravager nodded, expecting that the Destroyer would laugh at him. -Thanks for the warning, I'll be careful to avoid the electric blasts of your face-replied the green skinned alien.

The space pirates exchanged confused looks between them by Drax's words, but before they could react, Drax's knives flew towards them, one of them impacted in the neck of a second Ravager, the other hit Taserface's chest, which made him yell in pain and drop his weapon, although he was still alive. Before the remaining henchman could react, Drax charged at him and with quick moves broke his neck. 

The last thing Peter was able to do before closing his eyes and losing consciousness was roll his eyes and chuckle by Drax's words. Man that guy had still need to understand the difference about metaphors and puns...that was Starlord's last thought as Drax approached the now scared Taserface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> Comments as always are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Taserface started to crawl away, fear in his eyes, away from Drax. It seemed that Quill had a partner, how he located them, he didn't know, but he thought he could use the human as an hostage to save himself. It seemed like Drax read his mind as he stepped on the back of Taserface before he could keep crawling towards the unconscious body of Peter. -You are not going to take anymore step-said Drax with a menacing expression, he had retrieved a knife from one of the corpses of the Ravagers.

Drax didn't thought twice and removed the knife in the chest of the ugly man, Taserface yelled in pain. The Destroyer didn't care if he made him suffer. -I don't know who you are and what problems you could have with Quill...but you made a big mistake by going after him-explained Drax. -For every hit you and your men gave to him, you'll get the double. I'm not going to give you a quick death-

Before Taserface could react or say anything, Drax started beating and stabbing the alien's body without mercy, letting his anger take over. Peter was unconscious so he couldn't stop him. Despite the things he had done to Peter, Drax didn't take joy in killing the pirate. He was a coward and deserved a very horrible fate. After he finished him, Drax cleaned his knives and put them back inside their sheaths.

Then he turned his attention to his partner and quickly hurried with worry in his face. He let a breath of relief when he found out that the human was still breathing. He easily broke the cuffs and turned off the wrist device in Peter's arm. If it wasn't for the tracking device, Drax wouldn't have arrived in time. -You've done a good job, Peter...-whispered Drax softly as he carried the injured man in his arms, stroking softly his cheeck. When he found out that Peter was in danger, Drax hurried to safe him.

He was relieved to have arrived in time. Drax quickly left the alley while carrying the young human, the Milano had everything to nurse him back to health. The Destroyer ignored the glares he got from the people in the streets as he had only eyes for Peter. Since they worked together and defeated Ronan, Drax started to develope certain attraction towards the young human. Yes, the human could be annoying sometimes and had weird costumes like dancing and all those weird references of Earth, but he proved to be a brave and brilliant man, and the fact he risked his life by using the orb to destroy Rona, proved all of that. 

Since the two of them started to work together after Xandar, those feelings got stronger as he was starting to enjoy the company of the man, and a part of him hoped that Peter liked his company too. He found himself unable to deal with the idea of Quill romancing other people. It angered him that others would try and seduce him so much, that he did his best to scare them away, which always worked, although it seemed to frustrate Quill, who didn't seem aware of his feelings towards the human. And people later call Drax oblivious...

Soon they reached the Milano and Drax carried Peter to his bedroom. Once he laid him on his bed, Drax started to carefully clean his bounds and the blood of his face and soon hurried to get the first aid kits. He spent the next hour treating gently the injuries of Peter and once he was sure that the human was stable, Drax sat next to his bed and waited alongside the former pirate for him to wake up, his eyes never moving away from Peter.

Time passed and Drax stood there, like a statue, never leaving Peter's side. Finally he started to get up and approach the bed as he heard Peter stir in the bed, and open his slowly. -A damn...I felt like I have been hit by a bus...-groaned the half human in pain as he attempted to stand up.

Drax quickly stopped him by placing a hand on his chest gently. -Don't force yourself, you need to rest and recover strenghts-ordered the Destroyer. 

Peter looked around, and found himself in his bedroom in the the Milano. -So...I shouldn't ask about what happened to Taserface and his men, right?-asked Peter as he looked back at Drax. The alien nodded and Peter chuckled. -I knew you would arrive in time-said Peter with a smile.

-I wish I would have arrived earlier, it's my fault-said Drax lowering his head, but the human waved his head.

-Are you kidding? It wasn't your fault that ashole came after me for some petty revenge. And what matters now is that we are alive-said Peter, groaning a little as he incorporated. Those words made Drax felt relieved. -How long I was out?-asked the former Ravager.

-A couple of hours-said Drax as he sat down next to Peter. 

-Okay...-said Peter with a nod. -What about you? Do you need some patches?-asked as he looked at the green skinned man.

The bald man waved his head. -Please, don't offend me. They were just a bunch of cowards who didn't stood a chance about me-answered Drax.

-Okay..okay...sorry to ask, just wanted to make sure yoy were fine-laughed Peter a little as he lifted his hands slightly.

Drax appreciated the concern of the human, it made him feel good. -You should take more rest. I'll set up everything to leave Knowhere as soon as possible-said the warrior before standing up.

-Great, I never wanted to leave a place so bad in my life-replied with a chuckle Peter as he got comfortable on his bed. His entire body still ached and he just wanted to sleep a little more. Drax nodded and left. Peter had to admit that he was surprised by all the care that Drax had showed up since he saved him. Although it was probably a way of gratitude for all the times that the human treated his wounds in battle.

As he felt the Milano moving, Peter started to close his eyes and he doze off again. He didn't know how long he slept, but he felt much better, the soreness of his body almost vanished. Peter started to stir as he felt a nice and comfortable sensation in his hand, it felt good. But what could it be?

He opened his eyes slowly and he looked surprise at the origin of that sensation in his hand. Drax was sitting next to him stroking gently his hand. -Uhh...Drax?-asked Peter after recovering from the shock. The other man finally realized that Peter woke up again and looked at him with a frozen expression in his face. -What are you doing exactly?-asked Peter after a pause.

An awkward silence filled the bedroom as they looked at each other.Drax's hand was still holding Peter's. -I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be doing this...-apologized Drax as he reluctanly released Peter's hand.

-Drax, what's going on? What were you doing?-asked Peter as he slowly incorporated. He wasn't going to let him ran away. 

The alien sighed and lowered his head. His eyes then looked at the half human again. -Do you remember three months ago, when I asked about a partnership?-asked Drax.

-...yes?-answered Peter with a nod. -It was to form a team between the two right?-asked Peter. He got a silence as an aswer. -Wait a second...-said the brunette as he was finally putting all the pieces together. -With partnership you meant...-started to say the former ravager.

Drax nodded. -Yes...I was talking about a romantic relationship-answered finally Drax.

Peter's eyes and mouth were open with surprise. Holy shit...now everything was starting to get sense... he didn't expect that Drax would declare to him. -Uh...mmmm...how...how long have you had these feelings towards me?-asked Peter carefully. 

-Since our battle in Xandar, the way you battled and worked alongside us against Ronan, it was truly marvelous. Even I started to love your stupid and pathetic dances-said Drax as he looked at the other human with some gentleness.

Peter rolled his eyes. Insulting someone cool dances move wasn't the right way to flatter someone...but what the fuck? That doesn't matter now! thought Peter. -But...but what about your wife?-asked Peter. He knew that she died long time ago, and he always thought that Drax would still mourn her and would never romance anyone.

Drax nodded a somber expression on his face. -She'll always be a part of me, and I'll never rest till I stab Thanos' brain with my knives, so she and my daughter can finally find peace in the afterlife-replied with some anger in his eyes by the mention of the mad Titan. -But, she would have liked me to move on and find love again...-added as his expression softened again, sincerity in his voice.

-I never expected to have these feelings towards you, but after all these months working alongside you they got stronger-expressed Drax as he took Peter's hand again and stroked it gently between his fingers. -And since I almost lost you in Knowhere...I want to take things further...-said Drax as he looked at Peter's eyes again.

-You...you mean that?-asked Peter in shock by all of this. 

Drax nodded and he leaned forward the human's hand, kissing it gently with his lips, like he was worshipping something valuable. -I wish for a rmantic partnership with you, Peter Quill-declared the Destroyer.

Peter couldn't help but blush by the words of Drax. He was the kind of man that would never joke with stuff like this, besides his sense of humour was kinda childish, Peter knew that from first hand. Drax was being sincere about his feelings and he was right now looking at the brunette waiting for his answer.

It was too much at once! He knew that his next reply would probably hurt Drax, which was the least thing he wanted to do right now, but he needed to say it. -I...I...I'm sorry Drax. I need some time to think about it...it had been so sudden...-answered Peter, feeling guilt through his body. 

Drax's face was filled briefly with sadness, but after some seconds he nodded. -I understand. I'm really sorry for bothering you with this...-he said as he slowly removed his hand from Peter's. The half human felt like crap right now. -I'll let you rest a little more...if you need anything you can call me...-said the Destroyer before leaving.

Once Peter was alone he brought his hands to his face. -Fuck...-cursed Peter under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> As always comments are more than welcome ^^


	4. Chapter 4

After some seconds Peter finally removed the hands of his face and took a deep breath. He slowly started to get up from the bed, his legs were still weak, but he could stand up by himself. He still was wearing the clothes he had when they arrived to Knowhere. The first thing he did was going to the bathroom and wash his hands and face. He needed to clear his head to focus better.

Once he finished and left the bathroom, he removed and threw the dirty t-shirt and picked a new one from his wardrobe. Then he finally sat back on the bed. Now he was starting to assimilate everything that had just happened. Drax had just declared that he was in love with him. How couldn't Peter realize that before? Well, they have been busy after Xandar, focused on the mercenary, bodyguard or bounty hunter jobs and he still had the rush that comes with being crowded a hero. Yeah, it was all his fucking fault for being so stupid and dense.

Well, now he knew it and needed to make a decission...he was surprised that Drax really wanted to have a long term relationship with him. Peter wasn't exactly the boyfriend material, practically all his relationships have been a one night stand and then move on. The few attempts he had to form a romantic relationship...didn't end really well. It usually ended because his partners cheated on him or tried to kill him to get some money.

He could be sometimes a ashole with his partners, but he had never been a cheated, he would stay loyal till the end, which it usually didn't last. But after working alongside Drax for these three months, he knew that the Destroyer was different from his past partners. He knew he could trust in him. And after living alongside him, he got comfortable and enjoyed the company of the warrior. Yes, he would never understand a metaphor and he had to explain him repeated times a reference and he could be very blunt and direct sometimes...but despite that, the half human liked him.

But...was Peter truly worth of that love? Peter didn't want to screw up things with the other alien, and a part of him felt that he would eventually screw things up, and both could end hurt. Peter brought his hands to the sides of his head and grunted frustrated. -Aghhh...fuck!!-cursed Peter under his breath. 

He stood up again and walked through the bedroom for a good couple of minutes. He stopped when he looked at his hand, the hand that Drax stroked and kissed before. He could still feel the alien's lips against his hand. He had to admit that he loved the sensation, and a part of him loved the tender and gentle side of the Destroyer. It was a side of him he never saw before and it made him feel...good. He never felt that loved in years...

He looked at himself in a mirror and after a pause, he finally made his mind. The door of the bedroom opened and he left the room to look for Drax. He found him sitting in the tabble where they eat together, sharpening his knives. When he saw Peter he stood up with worry in his face. -Peter, you shouldn't stand up-said quickly Drax as he approached him, some seriousness in his voice.

-I'm alright Drax...-said Peter as he waved his hand. -Uh...about what you said before...-started to say Peter. Drax stood there and looked at Peter, some nervousness in his face.

-Yes?-asked before holding his breath.

-We have passed through a lot since we met. A lot of weird shit...and I have realized that I haven't regretted any moment. When Taserface captured me before, I had the faith that you would find me no matter what, it's what it gave me hope to survive before. I...also have to admit that I'm starting to develope some feelings towards you and not only of friendship...-started to explain Peter a faint blush in his face. -What I mean is that...I would like to try this relationship stuff with you-said finally with a nod as he looked at Drax's face.

The alien's face illuminated with surprise and his eyes were filled with happiness. -That's something incredible to hear...-started to say Drax as he approached his partner and extended his hands to hug him.

-But...-started to say Peter, Drax stopped quickly. -There are a couple of things we need to clarify before-finished Peter.

The alien stood there and nodded. -Of course, I'm listening-said the alien.

Peter took a deep breath, wondering how will react Drax. -For starters...I have had a lot of past relationships...-started to say Peter. Drax growled with some jealousy and Peter quickly raised his hands. -wait...wait...listen...-interrupted Peter, realizing he made a poor choice of words. -What I want to mean is that in all my past relationships...I was the one...in charge if you know what I mean...-finished the half human waiting till Drax calmed, which he did while he looked at Peter.

-So you mean you were the dominant one right?-asked Drax after a pause.

The brunette nodded. -Yeah...I know this can sound pretty selfish, but I really doubt that would change if we keep up with this...-explained Peter. He really doubted he would change that, he was more comfortable with being in charge and the few times he tried to switch...he didn't like it at all. He felt bad for saying it, but it was better being honest now.

Drax stayed in silence for a couple of seconds and finally looked at Peter. -I see...well I don't have a trouble with that-answered Drax with sincerity and calm in his voice.

Peter's eyes open wide with surprise. -Wait...are you alright with that?-asked Peter, he got a nod as an answer. -Even if it would mean that when we are in bed...-started to say the half human.

-That you wish to penetrate me?-asked Drax with bluntness and calm. Geez, way to be subtle thought Peter. -As I said before, I don't have any troubles with that. Before I married I had other partners of different genre and I usually adopted the submissive role with many of them-explained the green skinned man.

-Oh...I see...-said Peter with a slow nod. Drax approached him again and took Peter's hand again, the half human felt a small shiver as he felt the warrior's hand. Well it seemed that there wouldn't be any trouble with their roles. -I think that another part we should talk about is the jealousy stuff...-started to say the brunette. -If we are going to make this work, you must be aware that I'll be loyal and I wont cheat on you nor flirt, so you have to stay calm and not threat nor scare anybody that tried to talk to me-explained the young man. -It would get you in troubles if you lose control, I'll always be at your side-said as he got closer to the Destroyer.

Peter's free hand went towards Drax cheek to stroke it and never removed his eyes from him. Drax took a deep breath. -I'll try to do my best...-promised after a long pause. It would be complicated, Peter knew that well, but he was honest with his statement, he would ignore any flirting to stay at the Destroyer's side. 

-That's what I wanted to hear...-said Peter softly as he got closer to the alien.

-Good...-whispered Drax leaning closer. The half human nodded as he got closer, Peter wrapped his arms around Drax's large body, brushing his fingers against the alien's rough arms. 

He took the final steps and kissed Drax's lips, surprised by how soft the were compared to the rest of his body. The green skinned man started to kiss back eagerly wrapping his arms around Peter and opened his mouth, allowing the half human to introduce his tongue.

-Mmmm...-moaned Peter during the kiss, he saw how Drax's eyes closed from the pleasure. After a minute they pulled apart, gasping for some air. -That was really good...-said Peter as he recovered his breath.

-Indeed it was...-agreed Drax a husky voice of arousal as he rubbed Peter's back. Peter was able to contain a yawn, he was still exhausted. Drax held him between his arms and realized it. -You still need some rest.-suggested the Destroyer.

-That actually sounds as an excellent idea...-agreed Peter with a tired nod. -Can we sleep and cuddle a little together?-asked Peter as he looked at the warrior. He hoped that Drax would say yes, he loved cuddling a lot.

-Of course, your wish is my command-replied Drax as Peter stroked his cheek.

They soon returned to Peter's small bedroom and laid together on the bed. Peter exchanged some lazy kisses against Drax's lips, they huged really close and Peter loved the feeling. Once they pulled apart, Drax took the chance to grab Peter's hands and kiss them with tenderness. -I really love it when you do that...-sighed Peter softly.

Drax smiled and gave a couple more of kisses as Peter started to close his eyes. -Good night Drax...-said the half human.

-Good night Peter...-replied Drax with a smile as he watched Peter falling asleep. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he closed his eyes and rested his head next to Peter's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.  
> Comments are welcome :D


End file.
